1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an epitaxial structure and a method for making the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A substrate, which is suitable for epitaxial growth of an epitaxial layer in an optoelectronic device, often has poor thermal or electric conductivity. Therefore, in consideration of the above problems and the epitaxial quality, the fabrication of the optoelectronic device usually includes a step of removing the epitaxial layer from a temporary substrate used for epitaxial growth of the epitaxial layer.
However, as disclosed by Ji-Hao Cheng, et al., in “Effects of laser source on damage mechanisms and reverse-bias leakages of laser lift-off GaN-based LEDs,” Journal of The Electrochemical Society, 156 (8), H640-H643 (2009), when the temporary substrate is removed from the epitaxial layer using a laser lift-off process (i.e., the removing step), the quality and function of the epitaxial layer are adversely affected.